A Bloodstained Broken Heart
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: What happened when Jaypaw suddenly vanished from Half-Moon. How did she react? How did she find Jaypaw agian at his naming ceremony? Half-Moon had her heart broken once and she isn't to keen on having it broken again. Long Shadows spoilers. T for saftey.


**Okay, this is something that I've been wanting to do for a while. The basic summary is it's a one shot about when Half-Moon went to visit Jayfeather's naming ceremony. I'll put in some stuff of what I think happened when he left, how she found out he was really Jaypaw of ThunderClan and ect. I'm thinking about doing a story about what would have happened if Jaypaw had stayed with Half-Moon and her 'clan' as they went on the trip to the mountains and how they became the tribe. If you like this and want the second idea to happen, review me! Ps, let's pretend that StarClan cats have superpowers like Bluestar can read minds like Aro (from Twilight) and Spottedleaf can make her thoughts your own...got it? And somehow the StarClan cats know Rock, mkay? And sorry, for some of this I didn't have Long Shadows- so if it doesn't match exaclty I'm sorry.**

**Disclamer: i do not own warriors or the characters, erin hunter does. I just own some of these ideas**

Half Moon's star studded paws tread the sky, her tail twitching with sadness. She looked down onto what was once her home and felt a pang of sorrow as she reached WindClan's territory. She saw the camp, where she just sleep.

"I used to live there." She murmured sadly, and tore her gaze away. She didn't want to look there any more. Because she knew she would see clan cats in her home, in the place that she was born. But then she remembered, the tribe was her home too. That was where she had become not a sharp claw, but a cave guard. And it's also where she had moved on, well not quite.

Her mind wandered back to when the journey had started and the one cat she loved most had vanished. One moment he was standing beside her, and then he was just gone. There was no scent, no trail, no footprints. It was like he had never exsisted. But she knew he had.

"I loved you Jay's Wing...I really did." She whimpered into the wind. But there was no reply. She bit her lip hard, to resist the oncoming wave of tears. She would not cry, she had already shed to many tears over him. She closed her eyes and suddenly, the day he vanished was played right before her eyes.

_Half Moon helped Owl Feather's kit back up, gently licking it's fur._

_"You should be more careful, Sea Salt," She scolded the gray flecked kit, "Your mother can't look after all three of you at once." Sea Salt nodded, his eyes filled with understanding. Half Moon purred, and left as soon as Owl Feather came over. She gave a thin smile when Jay Wing's image popped into her head. She loved him, although she knew that it would have to wait._

_"Jay's Wing?" She called, "Jay's Wing?" He didn't answer. She scowled and searched the sea of heads, searching for her Jay's Wing. She let out a low hiss, why couldn't she find him?_

_"Are you okay Half Moon?" Fish Leap asked. Half Moon turned to face him. _

_"I am, but I can't find Jay's Wing. Is he with you?" She asked hopefully. A flash of worry crossed the tom's eyes._

_"I thought he was with you!" He answered. Half Moon shook her head._

_"He's not. I just went to help Sea Salt and when I came back- he was gone." She answered. She was really getting worried now. But Fish Leap seemed unconcerned._

_"Oh, don't get your fur in a bunch." He mewed calmly, "I'm sure that he just went to find something to eat." _

_"No, he ate with me just before we started leaving!" Half Moon objected. Fish Leap still was unworried._

_"Maybe he went to find some of that Horsetail he was talking about, it might help for our quest." Fish Leap suggested, and puffed out his chest at the word 'quest'. Half Moon glared at him, Jay's Wing was missing and he was preteneding to be heroic?  
_

_"Fine, if you won't help them maybe his sister will!" She snarled, indicating to Dove's Wing. Fish Leap rolled his eyes._

_"For the last time, he's not missing." Fish Leap growled angrily._

_"Who's not missing?" A voice like smooth running water asked. Both Half Moon and Fish Leap turned their heads to Dove's Wing's questioning eyes. _

_"Oh, nothing." Fish Leap answered quickly, "Half Moon just can't find Jay's Wing. She thinks that he's missing." He answerd coolly and then snorted. Dove's Wing gasped and looked at Half Moon._

_"My brother's missing!" She breathed. Half Moon nodded._

_"I don't know where he is!" She wailed. _

_"Where did you last see him." Dove's Wing demanded. Half Moon opened her mouth to reply but Fish Leap cut her off._

_"I'd love to stay while you two look for a un-missing cat, but I have more important things to do." He grumbled. And then, turning on his heels he padded away._

_"She cats; they overreact to much." He grumbled as he walked away. _

_"We have to tell Stone Song- he'll help us. He can't find our home without Jay's Wing." Dove's Wing mewed. Half Moon nodded, she wondered why she hadn't thought of that?_

_Dove's Wing pushed through the crowd of milling cats, her face etched with worry. _

_"Stone Song!" She cried. The gray leader turned his head, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Dove's Wing's worried expression. Half Moon caught up with her friend._

_"What is it? We need to get going." Stone Song complained. _

_"We can't!" Half Moon blurted out._

_"And why is that, Half Moon?" He asked with a sigh._

_"Because Jay's Wing is missing! We can't find him!" Dove's Wing cried. Stone Song's expression changed slightly._

_"Missing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even._

_"I left for one minuet to help Sea Salt and when I came back- he wasn't there." Half Moon answered. Stone Song nodded._

_"He has to be somewhere...." Stone Song murmured before raising his voice. _

_"Cats of my tribe!" He called out. Almost all the cats raised their head to the sound of his voice, "I know that we need to get going- but has anyone seen Jay's Wing in the last five minuets?" He asked. A hushed murmured rose from the cats, making Half Moon's stomach drop. No one had seen him. _

_"Hmm...that's odd." Stone Song mused to himself. _

_"Where were you standing when you last saw him?" He asked Half Moon. Half Moon led Dove's Wing and Stone Song to where they were sitting before he had dissapeared._

_"Here- we shared some prey together." She announced._

_"Are you sure?" Stone Song asked skeptically. _

_"Positive." She insisted._

_"Uh, Half Moon," Dove's Wing mewed, her voice trembling, "I can't smell him here. I can only smell you." She mewed._

_"Impossible!" Half Moon spat. She opened her jaw to let in his scent, but like Dove's Wing had said, she could smell him at all. There was only her own scent. _

_"Well you can tell because of where we sat, the grass is pushed down. So its-" She rambled on nervously, but stopped short. There was only grass pushed down where she had sat. _

_"He was sitting right next to me!" She gasped. Dove's Wing looked at her._

_"I want to believe you, I really do- but right now you're not making a lot of sense Half Moon." Dove's Wing mewed painfully. _

_"Well smell my pelt, some of his scent has to have rubbed off onto my pelt. We were sitting so close togthere!" She offered. But she was doubting herself even now. Dove's Wing took a tentative step forward and sniffed her over carefully. _

_"Nope, he's not on your pelt." She answered, her eyes now full of fear. Her fear scent could have been smelled all the way over to the forest where the clans lived, but Half Moon's fear scent was overpowering it by a long shot._

_"It's like he just fell of the side of the earth." Stone Song whispered. Half Moon wasn't listening. She was too deep into the pain of losing the one she loved. She raised her head, giving a long drawn out cry of agony. Jay's Wing was gone...gone in no hope of ever coming back. Dove's Wing followed her howl._

_"Oh Jay's Wing, " Dove's Wing cried painfully, "Where are you?" _

Half Moon sighed, shaking the painful memories from her mind. They did go on, of course, without Jay's Wing. The whole time, Half Moon had barely talked to anyone, and many times she thought of just 'falling' off a cliff to be with Jay's Wing once again. A day didn't go by without her thinking of him.

They did find the caves, and life went on like he didn't ever live on the earth. Well, that's a lie. There were four that kept his memory alive. Stone Song every morning would pray thanks to Jay's Wing for helping them find their new home. When Stone Song's kits had kits, he named one Stoneteller, and little did he know that his grandson would one day meet Jay's Wing.

Fish Leap constantly mourned for his lost friend, and he always had to remind himself that Jay's Wing wouldn't answer if he turned to ask him something. Him, Dove's Wing and Half Moon found a beautiful spot of soil right beside the edge of their territory to be Jay's Wing's burial spot. Because there was no body to burry, the instead burried a blue jay's feather.

Dove's Wing was quiet and didn't talk much after she lost him. She was truly alone now, with her parents and brother dead. Her eyes never did regain their bright and happy light. Even when Fish Leap told her he loved her, her sparkle in her eyes was missing. Even when they soon had four fluffy kits, her eyes were still dull.

But if you were to ask anyone, the one who suffered the most had to be Half Moon. She didn't talk to anyone but Dove's Wing and usually it was about how much she missed Jay's Wing. She was in her own little bubble for awhile, only barely keeping herself alive. She did come out of her bubble after some time. She thought that maybe if she found a mate, the pain would ease.

Sea Salt loved her more than she could have ever loved him back. When she had kits, she named one kit that was a gray tabby tom with blue eyes Jay's Wing. Sea Salt didn't ask why, but he knew already. And he accepted it with much more self control than any other cat could have.

Half Moon gave a grumble, she didn't even want to think about her past life! It was all to painful and hard and she knew that tears would be the only result of it. She ran up the slope leading to the 'moon pool' or that's what they called it now. She slowed her pace when she started getting closer. Another memory was beating at the hard metal cage in her mind. It was when she learned who Jay's Feather really was. It was a dream, where she was looking for someone to give her some answeres. It was after her death and who did she meet? Rock.

She had died at a young age, right after her second litter of kits were born. It wasn't painful, it was quite peaceful. She was hoping so hard to find Jay's Wing there that it hurt, but much to her dismay he still hadn't shown.

She thought maybe if she were to seek him out she would find him, but she met Rock instead.

She closed her eyes as the memory broke free, rattling around in her head.

_"Jay's Wing? Are you there?" Half Moon called out, looking around the deserted wastelands. She highly doubted that she would find her love here, but she made a promise to herself that she would stop at nothing to find him. She sighed, ever after her death she hadn't stopped looking. She trudged on, giving a disgusted groan as she lifted her paw from a puddle of mud. _

_"Oh Jay's Wing, where are you?" She groaned._

_"You won't find Jay's Wing here." A low aged voice mewed. Half Moon spun around to see a hairless, blind cat with bulding veins standing behind her. She took a fearful step back._

_"Like I said, is that you won't find Jay's Wing here, " The cat repeated and then chuckled, "In fact you won't find Jay's Wing any where in the skies." The cat mused. And when Half Moon didn't answer he narrowed his eyes, "Or should I say Jaypaw." _

_This seemed to snap Half Moon out of her faze. She fell backwards. The cat stepped up forward._

_"Who are you!" She demanded, "And who's Jaypaw!" The cat chuckled._

_"Ah, so many questions will long answers." He laughed._

_"Please, just answer my questions." She pleaded._

_"I am Rock, I still watch the caves you abandoned...with Fallen Leaves at my side." He mewed, turning his gaze onto her._

_"Fallen Leaves?" She gasped. _

_"He's missing you...forever wandering the caves after you deserted him. Deserted us!" Rock snarled. _

_"We had to leave! And we thought that you were dead!" She retorted. Rock sighed._

_"But enough of that! What do you mean about Jay's Wing?" She asked, a stab of painful memories overflowing in her words. _

_"Jay's Wing is not going to find you here...in fact he doesn't even live up in the skies." He answered. Half Moon sighed, she wasn't going to find anything else about Jay's Wing._

_"Okay, well who is Jaypaw?" She asked. _

_"Jaypaw is Jay's Wing." He answered._

_"What?" She hissed._

_"Remember when he came out of the tunnels and was talking nonesense?" Rock asked. _

_"Yeah so?" She asked._

_"And when he said he was from a place called ThunderClan, remember?" He questioned._

_"Yeah..." _

_"He wasn't lying." Rock mewed. _

_"But...but...so this Jaypaw was in the body of Jay's Wing?" Half Moon asked._

_"No, Jaypaw was always Jay's Wing." Rock answered._

_"But what about before the tunnels...was that Jay's Wing then?" She asked hopefully. _

_"Nope, Jaypaw was always Jay's Wing." Rock answered. _

_"So I fell in love with this Jaypaw cat!" Half Moon roared. _

_"Yep, he's Jay's Wing's alter ego." Rock mewed happily. _

_"But how...before the tunnel..." Half Moon sputtered, as she failed to find a way to make the sentance form. _

_"There are things even StarClan can't explain." He answered with a bemused expression. He waved Half Moon over when she gave him confused looks._

For the next few days, Rock explained to her all about the Clans, the warrior code, famous cats, and to her happiness, Jaypaw. By the time it was done, she could have passed for a real warrior. In fact, she started warming up to the name of Halfmoon, warrior and mate of Jaypaw. But it wasn't enough. Even if she knew everything that she, and more than anyone else, could know about Jaypaw's world, she wasn't with him.

After that, she demanded from Rock to know where Jaypaw lived. After she had forced it out of him, she followed the stars and every minuet of the day, she was watching him. Following him, and feeling what he was. She was always careful to never expose herself though, she just watched. And it was almost enough because she was in love with Jaypaw.

She didn't mind he was blind, she didn't mind that he was alive and she was dead (okay a little), and she didn't care that he had probally forgotten all about her-or that he didn't even know she exsisted. She watched when he went into the tunnels and came back out with a expression telling her that he knew. And she was glad. And that brought her up to where she stood now.

She kept going, skirting the WindClan's territory line mark, up to the Moon Pool. She was just to the ridge, when she stopped. Something wasn't right. Behind a bush shivered.

"Shh...she'll hear us." A familiar voice shushed. Half Moon spun around, her green eyes blazing fire.

"Dove's Wing! What are you doing!" Half Moon demanded. Dove's Wing rolled out of the bush, with Fish Leap right at her heels.

"What are you doing here!" She growled.

"We miss Jay's Wing too...we want to see him get his medicine cat name." Dove's Wing whimpered. Half Moon cursed herself silently, whishing that she hadn't told her friends about the clans and Jaypaw; although they still referred to him as Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw is his name!" Half Moon corrected.

"Whatever...he's my brother." Dove's Wing mewed.

"And he's my best friend!" Fish Leap chipped in.

"Yes, I know that! And he's my soul mate." Half Moon grumbled, and then sighed and lowered her voice, "And I know that you love him just as much as I do-but this is something that I have to do alone."

Dove's Wing's eyes blazed. "You do not! I am going to see my brother!" She snarled. Just then a wind caught Half Moon's attention. It was the smell of more cats.

"Wait..." Half Moon murmured.

"No! I'm tired of waiting!" Dove's Wing hissed.

"Did you by chance bring anyone with you?" Half Moon asked Fish Leap. He shurgged.

"Just Falling Rain, Falcon's Swoop, and Fallen Leaves." He answered.

"You brought Fallen Leaves and her," Half Moon fumed jerking her tail at a brooding Dove's Wing, "parents?"

"Why not? They all want to see Jay's Wing get his name." He mewed.

"Wait I thought Fallen Leaves couldn't leave the caves?" Half Moon asked.

"About that..." Fish Leap murmured but was cut off by an angry Dove's Wing.

"I am going to see Jay's Wing!" She yowled. Half Moon flinched.

"Look, I really think I should do this alone..." She murmured to her friend.

"Why you? I mean, why not I go alone!" Dove's Wing demanded to know.

"Look, Dove's Wing. This is my true love. The one I have to be with." She whispered.

"But what about Sea Salt?" Fish Leap asked.

"I love him, but not nearly as much as I love Jaypaw. And he knows that." Half Moon answered with an almost sorry edge to her voice.

"If you go alone will you promise to come and see us once and awhile?" Fish Leap asked. When Half Moon looked at him strangly, he let out a groan.

"Don't look at me like you serioulsy don't know what I'm talking about." He moaned.

"But I don't." She answered.

"Come on Half Moon, your mother and father barely even talk to you, your kits are now straining to remember your face, your grandchildren don't even know you, and Sea Salt has been mouring without you." Fish Leap sighed.

"All that?" Half Moon murmured. He nodded.

"Dove's Wing?" Half Moon asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Look, it's not that I dont' love you dearly but I need to do this by myself. I didn't find my happy ending like you and Fish Leap did- and I'm hoping I can find it tonight." She pleaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Fish Leap asked.

"I mean when Jaypaw dreams, I'm going to ask his StarClan cats if I can talk to him alone. And then I'm going to tell him how I feel. That's why no one else can go." Half Moon explained.

"But-" Dove's Wing started to protest. She was cut off by a gracious voice.

"No Dove's Wing, Half Moon is right." A voice mewed as a beautiful and slender she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Falcon's Swoop..." Half Moon acknowledged. She gave a warm smile and then turned to her daughter.

"I want to see Jaypaw just as much as you, but after hearing all this I think Half Moon is right. She needs to do this alone." She mewed. Half Moon gave her a thankful smile. And then, quietly Falcon's Swoop led Fish Leap and Dove's Wing back into the shadows. Fish Leap looked back, mouthing 'Good Luck' to her. She gave a thin smile. She would need all the help she could get.

She looked up into the sky, she was early-they wouldn't be arriving for some time. Atleast it would give her more time to sort things out with StarClan cats. She confidently padded down the hollow, but stopped short when the ancestors of the Clan cats turned around.

A blue she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" The cat asked, "You're not from the clans."

"Ah, Half Moon!" An voice called from the crowd. The blue cat turned around and looked through the crowd. And from the gathered cats, Rock stepped out.

"You know this girl, Rock?" She asked. Rock nodded.

"Very well, Bluestar. She has reason for being here." Rock answered, his blindless gaze focused on Blustar.

"Yes, I uh...want to see Jaypaw get his medicine cat name." She answered, losing all confidence to ask to see Jaypaw alone. Bluestar looked surpised at Half Moon's knowledge of clan life.

"You taught her well Rock." A silver RiverClan cat mused quietly.

"I tried, Silverstream." Rock answered humbly. Half Moon took a step foward to Bluestar. Bluestar shortened the space between them by grasping Half Moon's tail with her own. Then Bluestar closed her eyes.

"Hmmm, you've had a rough love life...and a interesting story to tell." Bluestar murmured quietly, Half Moon's heart quickened. Bluestar was reading her mind. After quite some time, Bluestar reopened her eyes. And they were cold.

"But you're reason for being here is not the only one you told us." Bluestar whispered. Half Moon felt herself blush under her pelt. Bluestar gave a small, sympathetic, smile.

"Please, Half Moon- follow me." She meowed gently, leading Half Moon to a shining pool not to far from the moon pool.

"Half Moon, look in to the water." She instructed. Half Moon did as she was told, "Now what do you see."

"I see, Jaypaw in the medicine cat den." She answered, and felt her heart jump out of her chest.

"Yes, you see Rock may have left this out but Jaypaw can never take on a mate. And that's why your idea might not work." Bluestar told her. Half Moon felt tears, but held them in.

"But what if he gives up the life of a medicine cat?" She chocked out.

"Look into the pool again." Bluestar mewed. The water swirled and shifted and the next picture was Jaypaw lovingly licking a fluffy gray cat while three kits bounced around them. Half Moon felt her heart stop.

"Who is that?" Half Moon asked, now letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"The gray cat is a cat named Cinderheart, and those are their kits." Bluestar explained. Half Moon broke down by the pool, feeling her legs buckle under her.

"But..." She started to say but couldn't force the words out.

"You would not be forgotten, though." Bluestar cooed gently and the picture gave a close up on a white kitten, "That kit would be named Halfkit and Jaypaw would request that her warrior name be Half Moon. But this is only if he gives up his medicine cat life." Bluestar warned.

"Will he?"

"Half Moon, there are things that even I can not see." She mewed, a far away look in her eyes.

"Now I see my plan would do no good-but I still want to see him get his medicine cat name." She requested.

"Of course." Bluestar agreed. Both she-cats made their way back down to the group to see the medicine cats arriving. Half Moon felt her heart start again when Jaypaw followed Leafpool obediently down into the hollow. She watched him like a hawk.

Jaypaw was just about to drink the water when Leafpool called out, "Wait! Before we share tongues with StarClan, I have a task to do. StarClan has shown me that it is time I give Jaypaw his full name."

Even Half Moon didn't need Bluestar's skills to show her that Jaypaw was nervous, surprised, and excited all at the same time. Jaypaw didn't speak, his mouth hanging open.

"What is it Jaypaw? Badger got your tongue?" Leafpool asked affectionatly.

"I...no...thank you!" Jaypaw managed to stammer.

Jaypaw padded over to the other side of the pool to Leafpool, looking at each of the other medicine cats with pride. They exchanged his gaze. He stood before Leafpool and she looked at him fondly.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons." Leafpool repeated the words passed down to her, as Jaypaw seemed he couldn't quite grasp the idea that he was getting his full name. But still, he held his head high.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan life, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" She asked. Half Moon flinched and felt strong emotions coming off a she-cat that looked like Cinderheart exactly, at the cost of his life...

"I do!" He answered clearly and confidently. Just then, a light breeze was carried down and across Half Moon's fur. Her scent twisted and trailed down to Jaypaw, who perked up at the smell of the white cat. He looked around as if he could find her, a smile splashed across his face.

"He knows I'm here..." Half Moon murmured, feeling the tears again. Jaypaw whispered something but Half Moon caught it.

"Oh, Half Moon." He whispered.

"Oh, Jaypaw." Half Moon whispered back.

"Very interesting... his thoughs are interesting." Silverstream murmured to Half Moon.

"What's he thinking?" She hissed quietly back to Silverstream.

"His thoughts are 'I hope Half Moon understands what this means. And he hopes you know that because of this he could never love you how you wanted him to-or rather how he wanted to love you as well.' Oh, and he's more than estatic that you came to watch this." Silverstream told her. Half Moon smiled.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat!" Leafpool stopped. Half Moon wondered idily if she would name him Jaywing. That would of course make it easier for Half Moon and her friends...

"Jaypaw from this moment on you will be known as Jayfeather," Leafpool's voice shook with everlasting emotion so deep, Half Moon knew that there was some connection, "StarClan honors your skill and your thirst for knowledge. You have saved the lives of many cats."

"Of course he did." Half Moon chuckled.

The naming ceremony ended, and Jayfeather layed down to lap the cold star like water. Bluestar gently nudged Half Moon back, although she desperatly wanted to say maybe just 'hi'? But she followed the cat, without demanding any explanation.

"You can stay and watch, but don't let him see you." Bluestar compromised when Half Moon asked to say hi.

Jayfeather appeared, and the scene beneath Half Moon's paws shifted to a beautiful meadow. She shrunk behind a bush, her breathing leveled as Jayfeather sat down expectantly. He was so close, so near. If she had wanted to, she would have been able to reach out a claw and touch his pelt.

A movement on the other side of the clearing caught both of their attention. Three bright glowing eyes were illuminated in the darkness. Two of the eyes looked older than a pair that floated down near the ground. The shortest pair of eyes stepped out of the shadows to show a beautiful silver tabby.

The cat's pelt was studded with more stars than any other cat could ever have and her eyes shown with happiness when she reached the newly named medicine cat. Half Moon watched her, restraining the low angry growl that was rising in her stomach.

"Jayfeather, what a wonderful name." The cat purred, rubbing her cheek against his. Some of her stars caught on his pelt. Half Moon felt a twing of jealousy as the beautiful cat shot a dazzling smile in Jayfeather's direction. Jayfeather reacted with a low purr. Half Moon dug her claws into the ground to keep herself from clawing the cat's (named Brightspirit she found later) pelt.

The rest of the meeting went through one ear and out the other. She it was almost nausiating to watch Brightspirit's flirting while Jayfeather unknowingly soaked it all in. It made Half Moon sick to her stomach. She was almost jumping for joy when Brightspirit left, and Jayfeather vanished. His time in the skies were up.

Half Moon blinked, and in that time she was back in the gathering of StarClan cats. Bluestar stepped forward, letting out a low purr of amusement when she touched a single paw to Half Moon's pelt. Half Moon rolled her eyes; the whole read your mind's inner thoughts things were getting annoying.

"Most other cats think that too." Bluestar whispered so quietly Half Moon strained to hear it.

"Half Moon, you have been through a great deal of pain and loss, I think that you should be a member of StarClan." Bluestar offered her. Half Moon was taken aback.

"Me? But why?" She asked, shock running through her veins.

"You would be able to watch Jayfeather and his future from a more advanced way." Bluestar pointed out, "And I have a feeling that you could posess a strength."

"Strength?"

"How I can read you inner thoughts and Silverstream can read your mind. That is a strength." Bluestar explained. Half Moon felt a wave of questions coming on, but she was too numb from surprise to ask any.

"So, will you let us make you a StarClan member?" Silverstream asked excitedly. Half Moon felt so many things that she could say, so much graditude, but she only answered with a feeble nod.

"All StarClan cats that wish, please join us by the Moon Pool for a meeting!" Bluestar called out. Cats streamed from the shadows, their pelts and eyes glinting with tiny stars.

"Cats of StarClan, this is Half Moon. She has a cat that has suffered a great deal and has traveled many forests to make contact..." Bluestar told the gathered cats a quick summary of Half Moon's life and death.

Half Moon felt the eyes of many cats on her, and she scuffled her feet in the ground. She only looked up when Bluestar called her name.

"Half Moon, for awhile your life was dark and faded and even in death it seemed there was no light. You have seen death, suffering, and sadness. But now we offer you love, happiness, and a brighter outlook. Do you accept our invitation?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, i do." Half Moon answered feeling the words flow out with ease.

"Then Half Moon, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowedmoon. You will live here, and help us." Shadowedmoon stood, feeling her legs become like jelly.

"Shadowedmoon! Shadowedmoon!" The crowd cheered and Bluestar touched her nose to Shadowedmoon's. The white cat felt a jolt of power and warmth fill her body. Her pelt became filled with more stars than she had before and she knew that this is where she belonged.

Bluestar turned to Shadowedmoon. "Welcome home, Shadowedmoon." She whispered.

"Thank you Bluestar." Shadowedmoon answered, "But sometimes I need to back to my family."

"Of course, and I would expect that you want to be called Half Moon around them again?" She asked. Shadowedmoon nodded.

"Yes, I would." She agreed.

"Yes, but in StarClan's hunting grounds you are Shadowedmoon." She intructed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She answered. Bluestar hesitated, looking her over carefully.

"Spottedleaf!" Bluestar called and a young mulit-colored she-cat came bounding over.

"Yes, Bluestar?" The cat called Spottedleaf asked.

"You will teach Shadowedmoon the ways of StarClan-and share a den with her. I think you will find that you both have a lot in common." Bluestar mewed with a purr. Spottedleaf nodded, grinning brightly at the new StarClan cat.

Shadowedmoon stared into the she-cat's eyes. The amber was glinted with excitement. A warm jolt ran down Shadowedmoon's spine. She looked harder into Spottedleaf's eyes, and she reilized that it was like looking into a mirror. Like an exact replica of herself. She didn't know how she knew, but both girls had lost the chance to ever get close to the ones that they loved and watched them from StarClan.

Spottedleaf gave a thin smile. "We have a lot in common." She whispered, "Come on." She mewed and started walking away. Shadowedmoon followed like an obedient kit. Bluestar watched them go. Shadowedmoon had potentail and she desereved this place in StarClan much more so than most. She would be loved.

The clearing with the pool lay desererted...well almost. Bluestar stood on the edge of the clearing, her eyes like silver razors as she scanned the area. Her pelt glinted in the moonlight. She gave a little smile, there was no one there besides her. Everyone else had gone to bed or hunting else where. Shadowedmoon had gone back to her family for awhile, to tell the news and to bond like she had promised. She was a good cat, but still...

Bluestar swiftly ran to the pool and looked down. She crinkled her forehead when it stood still. She stifled a moan and closed her eyes. So much swirled in her head.

"Troubled Bluestar?" A voice asked. She didn't open her eyes and was faintly aware as a cat sat down beside her. She opened one eye to look down into the pool. It was still silent.

"Just a bit, Rock." She atmitted. The old blind cat nodded, his blind eyes understanding.

"But about what?" He asked with confusion as the understand melted away, "The day has been great."

Bluestar opened both her eyes this time. "Yes..." She pulled the world out longer, "But..." She concentrated on the water in the pool. This time it swirled and a picture of Shadowedmoon appeared. Bluestar could feel hot waves of confusion floating off of him.

"Shadowedmoon?" He gasped, "But what is there to worry about?" He demanded. Bluestar sighed as she tried to pick out the right words.

"Shadowedmoon came to see Jayfeather." She started slowly.

"Yes, of course."

"And to make her be comitted to her powers that she has, I showed her this future if Jayfeather stops becoming a medicine cat." Bluestar explained and the water showed a picture of Jayfeather and Cinderheart with their kits.

"Is this a real future, a picture I mean?" Asked Rock. Bluestar hung her head.

"It is, but..."

"I can tell you're hiding something Bluestar." Rock pressed with a frown.

"What I didn't show Shadowedmoon is this, which will happen." Bluestar told him guilty and nodded toward the pool. It swirled to reveal a picture of Jayfeather and Shadowedmoon sleeping together, their tails intertwined.

"And this is the future! And you didn't show her!" Rock hissed with disgust, slapping at the water with outstreached claws. The picture vanished. Bluestar kept her calm face.

"It's for the best-she didn't have to know! And she will never know!" Bluestar rebuttled and then hinted the promise to Rock. The old cat calmed down, his breathing leveled. He sat in silence.

"You're right, Bluestar." He croaked hoarsly, "Shadowedmoon will never know, and I won't tell her." Rock agreed. Bluestar dipped her head.

"Thank you Rock."

"Now," Rock mewed with a glint in his eyes, "Let's see what else these two young cats have in store for them." He asked the pool and for the rest of the night the two cats sat and watched. Rock was totally obsorbed but Bluestar couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling at it, like a itch or a tick she couldn't reach or scratch.

"It's for the best." She repeated inwardly, trying to convince herself a lie.

**So, how'd you like it! You know, I like it so much that I think that it will be a short chapter story. I luv Jayfeahter and now I love Half-Moon too! Tell me what you think! And don't expect another Chapter for awhile- it took me a long time just to get this up. And if you can, look at my other stories! Luv you all- Frosty!!! Ps, Rock's 'power' is he can see images in the pool of truth! Kay? Good! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
